In U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,456 B1, Jensen et al. disclose a rack with two posts for supporting at least one chassis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,037 B2, Haney discloses a rack with four posts and a pair of slide rail assemblies mounted on the rack in order to support a chassis. According to EIA (Electronic Industries Association) standards, the distance between the inner sides of two corresponding posts of such a rack is generally 450 mm. Recently, however, chassis manufacturers tend to design and produce chassis of increasing width, and this trend has reduced the slide rail mounting space between a chassis and its rack, if not compromising the arrangement of slide rails. The present invention was conceived in response to this current market trend.